The Closet Door Opens
by Don't Preach
Summary: An exploration of Aki's life prior to that day that the closet door opened and Ueno was standing there and what happens later when the pair are reunited after Aki leaves his master. Rated "M" for safety.
1. Chapter 1: Aki's world

**So I have long loved SP and have wanted to do a piece based on the Aki/Ueno chapters, exploring Aki's life prior to meeting Ueno and then covering their encounter and what happens following their second meeting after Aki has left his master. I looked and couldn't find a name for Aki's owner, so I made one up. If anyone knows the man's name and would like to leave that information in a review or PM me I would be most appreciative.**

**Thanks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: If you're not familiar with SP and the "Toy in the Closet" chapter, it contains mature content with an S and M bent, which will be explored in greater depth in this fic. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Sensitive Pornograph or any of its characters. So wish I did, as I find the stories in it… this one in particular, quite moving.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Closet Door Opens<strong>

**Chapter One: Aki's World  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Aki lay naked in the dark, arms cuffed behind him, legs bound together. He was drooling around the ball gag that was holding his mouth slightly open, the strap of it cinched tight around the back of his head. His ass was still pulsing from the punishment given to him before he'd been put away.<p>

Already lean, his lithe form had become increasingly angular of late: the omission of a meal was something that was becoming unfortunately common. His stomach growled. His master, Daisuke, had failed to feed him that morning. Aki found himself wondering how long he would be confined today, as the periods of time his owner "put his toy away" had also been increasing.

_What if this one time he doesn't return?_

A rope of fear suddenly knotted in Aki's empty belly.

The slender teen shifted slightly, trying to find a more comfortable arrangement for his constrained limbs, but such a position eluded him. As he had so often in the past weeks, once again in the dark quiet of the closet,trying to distract himself from the mounting aches in his muscles, Aki found himself wondering how it was exactly he'd gotten to this place.

* * *

><p>The truth of the matter was actually quite simple: he'd always been incredibly pliant.<p>

An unwanted child born to a poor single mother, from the time he was a baby, he had always willingly done almost anything in his attempts to earn a love that, in reality, simply didn't exist.

He was a bright boy and very resourceful, despite the poor conditions of his childhood. When it became clear to him that the woman who bore him would never show him any affection he had begun, early on, seeking love from others, or what passed as love to him at least.

The first time he had ever felt anything even remotely akin to tenderness was from one of his mother's lovers. This was after a number of excruciating minutes, when the man had just been anything but. So, in some ways then, it wasn't surprising really that he had come to couple intimacy with violence.

A quick study, Aki had learned quickly what to do to keep the pain at bay and the man's hands gentle, well, gentler anyways. He carried out this pattern later with a number of his mother's other lovers. The men never complained since he was such a rapid learner, eager to please, and always willing, which is much more than could be said of his mother.

Then six months ago his mother had caught him.

She'd known actually for some time what was going on when she left him alone in the apartment with her lovers, or when she'd awaken in the night and find the space empty in the bed next to her.

She was also well aware of why her son favored turtle necks and long sleeved shirts. She watched with shrewd eyes the limp he often had in the mornings, the tender way he would sit when she'd allow it, and when she wouldn't, her son's pained movements when Aki was cleaning or cooking for her.

Still, until that specific moment, however, She hadn't particularly cared, as the men gave her money regardless, and it often saved her from having to pleasure them herself. But as Aki had become older, his age more acceptable, and his pale, mixed-blood beauty increased, her beautiful bastard had begun to unknowingly threaten her as competition.

In fact, this new lover of hers had been particularly blatant about Aki's desirability. So, when the man had threatened to take him and leave her behind without support, as soon as she had the chance, after seducing the man back into her bed, of course; she had beaten her pale-haired son and thrown him out permanently.

* * *

><p>Within his closet, Aki culled through his tragic past with little emotion. He was idly wondering about this last man and if he was still with his mother, when he heard the apartment door open.<p>

His heart began to beat wildly when he heard the heavy footsteps moving towards his enclosure. By now, Aki knew the sound of his master's footfalls by heart and he had no doubt that whoever it was that was in the apartment in this moment, it was not Daisuke.

Aki bent his head hiding his sensitive eyes from the light when, suddenly, the closet door opened and a pair of large, rough hands picked him up by his bindings and drug him out.

* * *

><p>"Here, Boy."<p>

Daisuke set a bowl on the floor filled with the scraps of the dinner the youth had so carefully cooked for him. Aki took it with shaky hands as he sat on the floor next to the couch. He ate the food slowly despite how hungry he was, trying to savor it, not knowing when he would get to eat again.

His limbs still ached from their earlier confinement. His ass and his jaw ached too, from the ravishing the stranger had done to him that afternoon. Aki put his nose into the bowl and breathed in the scraps' spices, trying to obscure the lingering scent his attacker had left on him. He hoped his master would allow him to bathe soon. He felt so dirty, his thighs streaked with dried spend, well aware too, that traces of the man still sat inside him.

Watching from beneath long lashes, Aki kept his head slightly bowed as his master went over to the brand-new, flat screen and inserted a jump drive into a port on its side.

"Get me a beer, Pet."

Without question, Aki set his bowl down and rose to fetch the beer.

"Did I say you could walk?"

"No, Daisuke-sama," Aki whispered sinking weakly to his knees.

"Crawl then." Daisuke did not even bother to look at his pet as he sat heavily back down on the couch, picked up one of the numerous remotes off the coffee table, and began pushing buttons.

Aki did as he was ordered and brought the requested beverage back. Again, his master took the chilled bottle without looking at him. The teen dropped his head when finally Daisuke turned his attention full upon him.

A hard hand gripped under his chin, lifting Aki's face. Raising his dark eyes hesitantly, Aki was surprised to see his master smiling at him. When Daisuke did this, Aki's heart began to race in a different way.

His master's smile was surprisingly sweet; it was part of why he had fallen so quickly for Daisuke. Little had he known, when he first met the man who would become his master, of the cold heart and cruel mind disguised beneath the beguiling grin.

"You did pretty well today, Aki-chan. It's been high time you started earning your keep around here. No free rides in life, you know," Daisuke's tone contained just enough softness to tease his boy's deep longing for praise.

Daisuke laughed seeing the blush this brought to his pet's pale cheeks. He patted the cushion next to him inviting Aki up. Aki's eyes widened. It had been weeks since he'd been allowed to sit on the couch.

Setting his half-empty bowl down on the floor, he willed himself not to look at it too longingly, in the hopes that Daisuke would permit him to return to it later.

He stopped immediately after putting slender arms on the edge of the sofa to crawl up, when his master barked out, "Put the blanket down first, you're filthy! I don't want your dirt getting on the cushions."

Daisuke nodded his auburn head towards the blanket folded on the edge of the couch.

Blushing darkly, Aki did as he was told and then climbed up. He soon found himself curled on his side, his head resting on his master's thigh. The cushions felt luxurious after his weeks on the floor, the soft fabric of the blanket soothed his naked, abraded skin (it had been months since he'd worn any clothes in the apartment).

Daisuke ran his thick fingers through Aki's sweat-matted silver mane. Even though his motions pulled his hair at times, Aki's heart felt like it might burst, this was the most affection he had been shown in days.

"I should have sold your ass earlier, Aki," Daisuke murmured looking down on the submissive teen lying beside him. "I wanted to make sure you had enough training beforehand, however.

"It was well worth the wait. The man was well pleased and you brought a good price."

"And," Daisuke sounded quite satisfied, "I never realized how entertaining you could be."

He pressed a button on the remote and his pet was shocked to suddenly see a view of the apartment displayed on the screen. It took everything Aki had not to jump up and flee the couch, but there was a hard hand tightly wound in his hair.

Setting the remote on the arm of the sofa, Daisuke's other hand drifted down and came to rest on one of Aki's bruised ass cheeks: a not so subtle reminder of his ownership and what would happen if he was displeased.

Aki felt hot tears well up, as he watched the large businessman enter the apartment, walk purposefully over to the closet, and pull him out. He tried to close his eyes when he saw the edited episode switch to a new camera angle as the man began his assault.

Still, even sightless, the audio rang clearly in his ears.

His dark eyes snapped back wide however, when he felt a sharp pain in his scalp as his hair was roughly pulled.

"Open!" Daisuke ordered in a dangerous tone.

Obeying instantly, Aki watched his own violation, the images blurred by the tears streaming down his face. The length of the video seemed almost as interminable as the actual incident.

Daisuke lifted Aki's head up by his thick silvered mane and leered at him as his other hand rubbed the wicked arousal bulging beneath his jeans.

"I bet you're still hungry, Aki-chan. Why don't I give you something more to fill your mouth and your belly?"

Aki didn't hesitate to slip off the couch and down between his master's splayed legs, grateful for the distraction. He waited as Daisuke pulled his engorged erection out of his pants, then he leaned in immediately to take Daisuke's cock into his mouth, attending to it in the ways he'd been trained.

He tried hard to make his master groan loud enough through his skilled manipulations that it blocked out the cries, gasps, and smacks that sounded from the flickering screen behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Your feedback is always welcome and much appreciated.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: A Flash of Light

**I had posted this chapter before, but took this down and put this fic on hiatus when FF did its last "M" fic purge. I am returning it now and ready to begin updating this story again. Thank you for your patience, I will try and make "The Closet Door Opens" worth your while.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Closet Door Opens <strong>

**Chapter Two: A Flash of Light**

* * *

><p>Aki sat in the bathtub, knees drawn up to his chest, looking at the slightly pinked water that surrounded him. He closed his eyes against the incriminating color and tried to focus instead on where the hot bath soothed, instead of burned.<p>

As soon as he heard the bathroom door open, however, he grabbed the damp cloth and the soap and started scrubbing.

"What a fucking mess," Daisuke growled as he walked over to the toilet.

He couldn't help but reach out and give a slight shove to the back of his pet's silvered head as he passed by. "I told them two, not three." Daisuke eyed the bathing boy angrily before opening his zip and pulling himself out to take a piss.

"Bastards never even paid me for the extra!"

After a tense moment Daisuke abandoned his rage for a twisted grin. "Still, that's one hell of a tape you made today, Aki-chan. I know a guy who wants to buy it for a website unedited, even. I showed him the first couple ones you did too, and he loved 'em."

Daisuke leaned back after he'd finished peeing and, much to Aki's relief, put himself away. He pulled a pack of cigarettes from his shirt pocket, withdrew a lighter from the front pocket of his jeans, and lit up. Then Daisuke flipped the lid on the toilet closed and sat down.

After exhaling his first deep drag he continued, "But I think I might just start my own site with you as the star. I mean why the hell should he get all the profit?"

Aki's scrubbing faltered for a minute, but he said nothing: despite the fact the words had been posed as a question, he hadn't really been invited to respond. On a certain level he supposed his master's words should have upset him: the idea that what he'd been enduring would be made visible for others to see. Up till now, it had just been for Daisuke's personal pleasure.

It didn't really bother the teen though: like most things lately, he simply felt numb to it.

It wasn't as if he was really ever out in the world anyways these days. Besides, he really couldn't envision a future that looked any different than the one he had now, and this future, in and of itself, didn't seem particularly enduring.

Daisuke's words broke into Aki's reverie. "Did you clean yourself out before you got in the tub, Pet?"

"Uh… yes, Daisuke-sama."

"Good. I don't want stuff dripping out of you while we're out and about today."

At these words Aki turned around and ventured a cautious look at his master.

"Did I say you could look at me?"

"No, Master," Aki dropped his eyes quickly.

"I'm taking you to the clinic. I have a big paying client that's coming in a few days and he wants an assurance you're clean."

Aki's tender heart began to beat rapidly: the idea of getting out of the apartment held so much promise and so much danger simultaneously.

"I expect you to behave perfectly Aki. If you don't, don't think for an instant that I'll hesitate to whip your ass, no matter where we are!" Daisuke flipped his half-finished cigarette at his pet. It hit the water just to the side of Aki with a hiss. "Recite me the rules, so we're clear.

Aki focused on the floating butt. His voice was flat, and he was pleased there was no tremble to it.

"Stay with Master at all times.

"If Daisuke-sama tells Aki to stay somewhere, no matter what or how long Master is gone he stays.

"Don't speak to anyone about anything without Master's permission.

"Never ever mention Daisuke-sama to anyone.

"Never try to run away."

Behind him Daisuke snorted. "I'm glad to see that it seems I was finally able to beat those rules into that thick skull of yours."

Aki heard the sound of another cigarette being lit.

Daisuke stood up and moved over beside the tub. "Are you done?"

Though he risked a punishment, the water was still so warm and it had been so long since his last bath, Aki couldn't help but ask softly, "Five more minutes please, Daisuke-sama?"

"Two," Daisuke growled through an exhale of smoke. He stepped away from the tub and opened the door to step out. Before he left, however, he grabbed some clothes off a shelf outside the door and threw them on the floor next to the bath.

"Put those on when you're finished. And you better not fucking make me wait!" Daisuke ordered as he closed the door behind him.

In his two-minute sanctuary, Aki scrubbed diligently, but he knew that he'd have to rub all his multi-hued skin off to ever really feel clean.

* * *

><p>An hour later found Aki sitting in the waiting room of one of the city's low cost clinics. For the most part he kept his eyes focused on the hands in lap. Beside him his master was cruising the web on his phone.<p>

"Ayamatsu Akihito" an efficient looking nurse with a clipboard suddenly called.

Before standing, Aki drew a deep breath. He lost just a bit of this when Daisuke nudged him hard in the ribs before he stood and growled, "Remember the rules, Aki-chan."

Keeping his eyes on the floor, Aki nodded. He stuck his hands into the pockets of the loose jeans he wore and shuffled after the nurse.

The nurse took him into a room and ran his vitals before she stepped out again. Sitting on the paper-covered examination table, Aki looked around: it had been so long since he'd been out. Two months to be exact.

Aki was shocked at how big and bright and fast everything seemed.

He started when the door opened and a woman in a crisp white smock entered. "Back again Ayamatsu-kun? You were here two months ago... Yes?"

Rising to offer the doctor a bow, Aki kept his gaze directed at the floor. "Yes, Yoshida-sensei."

Yoshida stepped over and eyed the boy carefully: this was the fourth time she'd seen him in less than six months.

"I never judge my patients, Ayamatsu-kun, but might I advise you, you have your whole life to have sex. You don't have to do it all before you're even twenty. And I know you guys hate them, but _there is_ this invention called the 'condom.' You should try it sometime"

There was a note of humor in Yoshida's voice, though her eyes were serious. The doctor noted that since the last time she'd see him, Ayamatsu was much paler and noticeably thinner.

Aki said nothing; he just rubbed one of his upper arms and nodded. He was so unused to wearing clothes these days that even the soft, long-sleeved, cotton tee-shirt he wore seemed abrasive.

Dr. Yoshida ran through her usual questions. Then she stopped and frowned slightly. "Do your parents know how active you are, Ayamatsu-kun?"

"I have a guardian, an uncle, Sensei," Aki murmured as he'd been coached.

"Does he know?"

Aki was fumbling with how this meshed with his master's rules, but he couldn't not answer.

"He brought me."

"I see."

Yoshida was pleased that at least the boy had some support. So many of the gay youth she saw were reviled by their families once their orientation was learned.

"Well," she sighed, "let's get some blood from you. Pull up your sleeve."

Aki did as he was instructed. Yoshida drew the blood from the lean arm with practiced ease. She then taped a ball of cotton over the bead of crimson that welled from the tiny puncture she'd made.

"Wait. What's this?" Yoshida's eyes caught the hint of bruise beneath the edge of Aki's sleeve.

Aki tried to keep his face expressionless. Daisuke had put thick, leather bracelets around his thin wrists to hide the marks left by the bindings, but he hadn't thought the doctor would see the other brusies.

"I fell skate boarding," Aki lied.

Yoshida pushed the sleeve up farther. Seeing other marks, she could make out a finger pattern. It looked to her like someone had been clutching Ayamatsu's arm with extreme force.

"Really?" Yoshida wasn't convinced. "Ayamatsu-kun, will you please take off your shirt, I think I'd like to do a little more thorough examination today."

"No."

The doctor's thin brows rose. "What?"

"Please forgive me, Yoshida-sensei, but I don't want an exam, just the blood test." Aki's voice trembled as he spoke.

"Ayamatsu-kun, why on earth not? Look, if you won't do it, I'll go get your guardian's permission."

Aki nodded. "Go then, I don't want an exam. Just the blood work."

The woman frowned at this rebellion. Ayamatsu had always seemed so sweet and compliant previously.

"Fine."

She frowned when Aki flinched at her tone.

Walking out into the waiting room, Dr. Yoshida glanced over its occupants. She stepped over to Daisuke.

"Excuse me please, but you're Ayamatsu's Uncle?"

Daisuke looked up. As he put his phone in his pocket, a charming smile formed on his handsome face. "I am. Is there a problem?"

"I am Ayamatsu's physician and noticed some suspicious bruises on your ward's upper arm, beneath his sleeve, when I drew his blood. I'd like to examine him further."

Daisuke frowned at this. "Suspicious, huh?"

"Yes," Yoshida nodded. "He said he got them skateboarding but the pattern doesn't strike me as being consistent with that explanation. Do you know anything about his sexual partners? Could someone be hurting him?"

"Nope, Aki keeps that part of his life from me. And, to be honest, Sensei, it's not something I really care to know that much about. He just asks me to bring him here from time to time, and I'd rather have him safe than sorry.

"If he said it was a skateboard then that must be it." Daisuke chuckled, "He loves his board, but he's clumsy as hell."

"It doesn't look like that kind of injury," Yoshida repeated, her tone clearly communicating that she didn't find this anywhere near as humorous.

"Speak of the devil," Daisuke crowed.

Yoshida turned and saw Aki had entered the waiting room. The boy was walking, head bowed, hands in his pockets.

"Ayamatsu-kun, I am not finished with you yet!"

"I'm sorry, but you have my blood, Sensei," Aki said quietly. "That's all you need for the test, right?"

Daisuke stepped over and draped an arm around the teen. He ruffled his fingers through Aki's shaggy hair. Yoshida's eyes narrowed when she saw Aki unconsciously wince at this casual touch.

"Kids, what can you do with them?" Daisuke grinned. "Look, normally I'd send him back in, but I'm late for another appointment as it is."

Given the clientele the clinic Yoshida served she was used to all kinds of unfortunate dynamics: many pimps brought their property here for care. Unfortunately, since she'd started working at the clinic, she'd quickly discovered the hard way that there was little she could do about any of it.

There had always been something about Ayamatsu that touched her deeply. She'd never entertained the idea that this might be his situation, however. He hadn't struck here as that 'type,' up till now.

Seeing Daisuke beginning to herd her patient out, Yoshida surprised all three of them by suddenly grabbing Aki and pulling him towards her.

"I didn't have a chance to check his throat… I need to take a culture."

The cold look that Daisuke gave her sent a shiver down her spine. Yoshida steeled herself to prevent her unease from becoming apparent.

"It will take less than a minute!" She pulled Aki after her back towards the examination rooms.

"One minute!" Daisuke said his voice harsh behind her. "Then I'll come in and get him, if I have to!"

Keeping her eyes focused on the door, knowing that there was no security personnel in the office, despite how often she and the other staff requested, it she smiled falsely back. "One minute."

Pulling Aki behind the door she spun him around. "Ayamatsu, what's going on here?"

Aki felt tears well in his eyes at the question he looked away from intense eyes.

"Nothing."

"You don't have to stay with that man if he's hurting you."

"He doesn't hurt me," Aki answered mechanically. "He loves me and takes care of me, Sensei."

"Oh Ayamatsu-kun," Yoshida sighed, seeing the teen's truth for the first time.

"If you're not going to look at my throat, I need to go, Sensei. Mas… Daisuke-san's waiting and I don't want to make him late after he took the time out of his busy schedule to bring me here."

"Here, Ayamatsu-kun, take this." Yoshida reached into a pocket of her coat and pulled out a card. Then she grabbed a pen from her pocket and scribbled down a number.

"That's my personal number on the back. If you ever need help or decide you want to leave him, please call."

Aki took the card and turned it carefully over in his hand. He stuck the bit of paper in his pocket and offered a sad smile.

"Why would I ever want to leave him, Sensei? Like I said, Daisuke-san takes care of me."

The doctor watched as Aki shuffled past her back out into the waiting room. She saw Daisuke wrap his arm around the pale boy's hunched shoulders once more.

Daisuke flashed her a wolfish grin.

As the door to the exit swung closed behind them, Yoshida felt the heart she thought she'd so carefully hardened, crack with the impact of what she'd just witnessed.

* * *

><p>On the drive back to Daisuke's apartment, master and pet said nothing to each other.<p>

Aki could feel the man seething next to him for the entirety of the drive. Once home, as he had at the clinic, Daisuke kept his arm around Aki all the way from the car until they were inside.

"In!" Daisuke ordered giving a hard shove to his pet the minute he'd opened the door to the apartment.

Aki tumbled to the floor. He remained there unmoving as he watched Daisuke step out of his shoes and then turn and lock the door from the inside, ensuring that he couldn't leave now, even if he wanted to.

As soon as he was sure that Aki was safely locked in, Daisuke barked. "You are so fucked, Aki! I'm going to get your training gear!"

"Strip!"

Aki said nothing. Instead, he immediately pulled his shirt off over his head, even before he'd taken off his shoes. His master snorted; whether in disgust of approval of his actions, Aki did not look up to find out. Instead, he kept his head meekly down and began to undo the cotton belt that was holding up his too-loose jeans.

As soon as Daisuke stormed off down the hall, however, Aki reached into his front jean pocket and pulled out the card Yoshida had given him. He stuffed this down in the end of his shoe as soon as he'd slipped out of it. He lined the pair up next to Daisuke's.

Daisuke returned and found Aki kneeling naked where he left him, clothes folded in a neat pile and set upon his shoes. Normally he would have been pleased by this display of submission, but he was still furious at how careless his pet had been.

_If that bitch doctor pushes things, it could cause a lot of trouble._

"What the fuck did you tell her?" Daisuke grabbed Aki by the hair and pulled his boy out into the front room.

"Nothing, Daisuke-sama," Aki whispered.

He was trying to pull his mind into that quiet corner he retreated to when things got to be more than he could handle. A hard slap across the face jarred him and prevented him from being able to make this cognitive retreat.

"Liar!"

Aki could feel Daisuke's spit on the skin of his burning cheek. The next blow split his lip and drove him back to the floor.

"What did you tell her?!"

"I told her the truth Master: that you take care of me." Aki closed his eyes, tasting the crisp taste of copper on his tongue.

The teen remained still, eyes closed, listening to the rasp of leather and rattle of chain. He felt the grip of the hide around his limbs, as Daisuke bound him in his usual restraints. Aki opened up immediately when the hard rubber of the ball gag pressed against his torn mouth.

"I was going to wait and give you a break until Mr. Clean came for you Aki, but you don't deserve it!" Daisuke growled as he cinched the gag tight. He drug the unresisting boy over to the wardrobe and dumped him in without ceremony.

"I going to go out now and see what kind of punishment I can find for you!" he barked as the darkness of Aki's closed eyes was replaced by that of his cedar cell.

The teen heard the front door close moments later. Aki opened his eyes to the shadows.

He lay there, thinking about the card in his shoe for an hour until the silence of the apartment was shattered by the creak of the front door. Aki heard A voice call out his name and the shuffle of feet moving across the floor towards him.

Suddenly the closet door opened.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites.<strong>


End file.
